


Just a Dream

by madelegg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, cuddling for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Aivend wakes from a nightmare about his estranged father.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Aivend Magus Lethei, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Privilege of Loving Him





	Just a Dream

“Daddy! Daddy watch this!”

Aivend swung his wooden sword at the thick trunk of a tree, hacking at it till the bark came off.

“The dragon can’t beat me! My super sharp sword can break its scales off!”

He swung his little sword till he’d chipped away enough bark to stab the tree at its new weak spot.

“Die, dragon! I’m the most powerful warrior in the world!”

Suddenly he felt his father’s strong hands under his arms and he was lifted high into the air, squealing.

“Daddy!” he giggled.

“Everybody knows the strongest warriors all know how to fly,” his father said, then with a grunt, tossed his little body up in the air.

Aivend screamed with delight, dropping his sword before being caught and spun around, legs kicking.

“Spinnies!” he shouted, holding his arms out to catch the wind before his father pulled him to his chest and hugged him tight. Aivend squirmed.

“Daddyyy,” he whined. “I dropped my sword! The dragon’s gonna get us if I don’t get it back!”

His father laughed and lowered him down. “Go retrieve your sword, young knight, and protect us all!”

Aivend stumbled over and grabbed it, still dizzy from the spin, and ran back to his father, holding it up.

“I’ll protect you!” he cried and ran back to the tree, stabbing it again and then proclaiming his triumph. “The dragon is defeated and everyone’s safe now!

His father put a hand to his chest dramatically. “Oh great knight, how could I ever repay you!”

_ You could love me for who I am. _

“I’m just doing my duty as a hero,” Aivend said, puffing out his little chest. “Fighting evil is my job!”

“Oh but brave knight, there’s still more evil to be defeated in this world!” his father proclaimed.

Aivend held up his wooden sword. “Where is it? I’ll defeat it!”

His father lifted his hands up, fingers curled like claws. “Right here!” he shouted, and started to tickle Aivend’s sides and underarms, making him twist and squeal with laughter.

“Daddyy!!” he whined and wriggled away from him. “You’re not evil!”

“I am! You must defeat me to be a true warrior!”

Aivend ran away, stumbling on his unsteady legs. “No!”

But his father caught up to him in an instant and grabbed him, pinning his arms down with a tight hug.

“You’re not a warrior if you can’t defeat evil.”

“I am! I am a warrior!” Aivend was starting to get upset.

“You have no crest, Aivend.”

Aivend writhed and kicked but his father’s arms were locked in a vice grip. “No! I don’t need one!”

“What good are you without a crest?”

“No!”

“You can’t do anything without a crest.”

“I can! I can!”

“You’re no good to this family without a crest.”

“NO!”

Aivend felt pain shudder through his body and he looked down. His body, his chest, now that of a man’s rather than a child’s, had been pierced through. His father’s white glove was stained with blood, his dagger slotted between Aivend’s ribs. It didn’t hurt as much as Aivend thought it should.

“You’ll never be a part of this family. You never should have been born. You ruined this family.”

“I-”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT!”

Aivend woke up.

His mouth was crusty and dry, and his pillow damp with drool. He jerked his head off the pillow, sitting up in darkness so thick he couldn’t even see the bed beneath him. He shuddered, reaching blindly for the thick curtains that surrounded the bed, pulling one back to let in a sliver of moonlight, revealing Lorenz’s room. His room.

His thumb rubbed at the ring on his left hand as he calmed his breathing and he looked over at Lorenz sleeping quietly beside him, purple hair splashing across his pillow behind his head. Even asleep, he looked perfectly refined.

Aivend grabbed his damp pillow and tossed it off the bed, snatching the pillow that laid between them to replace it before closing the gap between their bodies. He laid back down, pulling the blankets up and over them both. With one heavy arm, he pulled himself to Lorenz, clinging to him, squeezing tight, both hoping he wouldn’t wake Lorenz and needing his husband to wake.

Lorenz shifted, moaning a way that made Aivend’s stomach flip. He buried his face harder into Lorenz’s chest, as if hiding. He felt a hand stroke the back of his head.

“...Aivend?”

Aivend grunted.

“What’s wrong, dear? Bad dream?”

“Mm…”

Lorenz combed his fingers through the back of Aivend’s hair, scratching at the shaved fuzz on his neck.

“You’re okay,” he cooed. “My Aivend… I’m right here, don’t fret.”

Aivend swallowed hard, feeling his eyes sting. To be born crestless and still end up in a noble’s bed, face pressed into a silk nightgown… The thought of his father’s rage used to give him such validation, but now he hated ever equating Lorenz with position. He hated to ever even consider the thought of loving Lorenz for anything other than who he was.

“Lori…” he mumbled.

“Yes dear?”

“I love you no matter what… Even if you were poor and ugly I woulda loved you anyway…”

Lorenz chuckled and kissed his head. “I know, sweet Aivend. I know.”


End file.
